Jump Rope
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Mukuro was aware that life...was not fair. Natsume Sawada showed him that even in the darkest of moments...you can find hope. That once you had faced the worst...it can only get better. (Fem27/69 Valentine's day inspired Oneshot for eeveepkmnfan)


**This one is inspired by ****Jump Rope by Blue October and it is for Eeveepkmnfan.**

**Pairing is 69/Fem27. (Mukuro/Natsume Sawada) I hope you enjoy my first attempt at 69/Fem27 Evee!**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mukuro knew his mind better than most people knew their name.

As an Illusionist he had to be very, very good with his own mind and thoughts before he could affect the minds and thoughts of people around him.

The fact that Mukuro knew how the Human Mind worked had led him to believe for the longest time that no one in their right mind would help him or his…friends.

People would look at him, Ken and Chikusa and by extension Chrome with distain and disgust because they were _different_ and _unclean_. They were _killers_ so they were unworthy of light.

It didn't matter that they had killed those people to escape a literal manifestation of Hell known as Estraneo Experiments. It didn't matter that they did these things in an attempt to make the world better so no one had to go through what they had.

The world saw that they were killers and that they were jaded and different or 'unnatural' and the world shunned them.

Mukuro had responded as any child would, because at the time where this started happening Mukuro _was_ a child despite what had happened to him, and Mukuro had retaliated by creating a barrier between himself and the rest of the world.

He decided that the people in this world needed to die as well so that he could recreate the world where everyone would be free of people like the Estraneo and judgments like the ones Mukuro and the others had faced.

For years Mukuro had been proven right over and over again as people denied him and called him a monster when they learned of his past and some had even tried to kill him or claim him as their weapon or pawn.

In response to that Mukuro started learning to act insane and sometimes he would place the people that did these things to him, to Ken, to Chikusa, and Chrome in an illusionary World that showed them what it was like to take their place in the Estraneo Labs, so that they knew how lucky they were. Most of these victims ended up insane.

Then Natsume Sawada came bumbling into his life bringing with her a burning cleansing fire that lit up the dark disgusting world he had been seeing and she had shown him that despite the darkness he had been shown in his life there existed in this world…_Light._

She gave him something he was very unfamiliar with.

Hope.

Hope that maybe the world wasn't _just_ unclean and dark and horrid and deserving of death. Hope that _maybe_ just _maybe_ someone out there would be willing to stand at his side and step between him and the world without casting him away.

Mukuro had been so sure she would turn out like everyone else…and then…she had stepped forward to yell at the _Vindice_ in his defense after he had tried to kill her.

He had seen her anger and defense of her friends, and her resolve, and Mukuro wondered in the deepest darkest corners of his mind _"Could she except me and my friends into the ranks of those she would defend so viciously even with our pasts?"_ and that was when he had watched her yell at the Vindice for him and then…for the first time in his life…he had felt….

…hope.

That had been one of the main reasons he had accepted when her father had offered him the Mist Ring. The fact that he could get his friends out and keep them safe had been a bonus.

Everyone in the world had a desire to be accepted and loved for who they were. Natsume Sawada had offered him the faintest chance to have that, and he was willing to try.

As a result of this acceptance she had shown by defying the Mafia Law Bringers for his sake Mukuro became rather…possessive. He could admit that to himself if no one else…he knew his mind best after all. He told Natsume that he would 'possess her.' Everyone assumed he meant to take over the Mafia World with her body and Mukuro actively encouraged those rumors so no one would suspect he was developing a weakness for the bright Yong Vongola, but despite the encouragement he provided to those rumors and the fact that in the presence of others Natsume seemed willing to act as if she believed him and feared him….there were times when he caught her alone that she gave him this…_look_.

A look that told him 'I know how you feel and I know you've been through hell, and I know I'll never understand completely how that made you feel or how it shaped you…but Everything will be okay. It will get better from here, I'll make sure of it '

And Mukuro…well he believed her.

With every incredible insane thing Natsume did and overcame especially when her friends were at stake, well…Mukuro believed her.

Then, a year and some months later, there came a day where Natsume told him "I'm getting you out of there."

Mukuro hadn't understood what she had meant at the time. He had been confused since it had been one of those rare times where he managed to get her alone and was enjoying her company when she had suddenly pinned him with burning eyes and told him flat out "I'm getting you out of there."

Mukuro hadn't understood what she meant until he _felt_ it.

As in _physically really there on his body_ felt it. A soft pressure on his lips and _**warmth everywhere**_ invading frozen limbs.

He had snapped his eyes open and he had seen bright orange eyes and that _**burning cleansing**_ light of her flames invading the deep dark cells of the Vindice lighting his world up golden as she whispered "I promised."

And for the first time in his life Mukuro thought _"Maybe this world isn't so bad…if people like _her_ exist, maybe…it can_ get better._"_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Happy Valentine's Day lovelies! Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at really writing Mukuro and 6927 of any kind.**


End file.
